Kaläämi
*On this page, it's mainly used the grammar of Modern Standard Kaläämi. Introduction Kaläämi or Peruuta Kaläämi is the standard variety spoken mainly in Riogran and everywhere on the Aurora Planet. Its grammar is largely agglutinative. The Peruuta Kaläämi is the purest variety of Kaläämi, and it has very few loanwords(or none at all), while other varieties like Jordarsk Kaläämi, Perulme Kaläämi and Landau Kaläämi were influenced by human languages when humans arrived in Aurora. It comes from Proto-Aurora and is the unique Auroran language that is currently spoken actively. Proto-Aurora is still used in Bibles and other sacred books and in churchs. * Proto-Auroran ** Old Kaläämi *** Standard Kaläämi ** Colloquial Kaläämi *** Jordarsk Kaläämi *** Perulme Kaläämi *** Landau Kaläämi Although grammar is almost the same between the varieties, vocabulary, syntax and phonology are slightly different because they had been influenced by different Earth languages. Jordarsk Kaläämi variety has been influenced largely by Germanic languages(English, German, High German, Norwegian and Icelandic) and is the most distant variety, its grammar is very similiar to Modern Standard Kaläämi(MSK) but syntax and vocabulary have been largely influenced by Germanic languages. Perulme Kaläämi variety has been largely influenced by Romance languages(French, Italian, Catalan to some extent and largely by Latin and Greek(Greek is not a Romance language)). Landau Kaläämi variety has been influenced by Slavic, however the differences between Modern Standard Kaläämi and Landau Kaläämi are very few comparated to Perulme and Jordarsk Kaläämi. Phonology Modern Standard Kaläämi has a phonetic inventory with something between 29-32 phonemes. It contains 16 vowels and 13 consonants. Main stress is largely different among the varieties, but in Standard Kaläämi the main stress is placed on the first syllable. The vowels could be short, long and very long. Short and long vowels aren't doubled but very long vowels are usually written doubled. Orthography Kaläämi is written with the Cyrillic and Paalit script, both with 22 letters(A Ä D E G H I J K L M N O Ö P R S T U V Y Õ). The letters {B C F Q W X Z} aren't part of the alphabet. Morphology Morphological Cases Nouns, Pronouns, Adjectives and Numbers are declined in 16 cases and they have lost the singular-plural and masculine-feminine-neuter distinctions. All nouns, pronouns, adjectives and numbers follow the declension table shown bellow: Pronouns Personal Pronouns Reflexive and Reciprocal Pronoun Nouns Numbers Adjectives Adverbs Verbs Kaläämi verbs have 2 moods(Indicative and Conditional) and 2compound moods(Subjunctive, Imperative-Jussive), and the verbs change by person, number, aspect and mood. Verbs usually ends in consonant and there's almost none irregular verb(except the auxiliar verbs that are irregular) Subjunctive The subjunctive is formed using the particle innä + perfect/imperfect. Imperative-Jussive Imperative and Jussive moods have merged into just one mood called Minõsa-Põlääm(Imperative-Jussive). To form the imperative mood, you place the pronoun after the verb. The personal pronoun should come after the verb and in the Absolutive case. Ex: Hän ingelsõni You write > Ingelsõni hän! Write! Copula/Auxiliar verbs Jõnd = to be is not required to form simple sentences and can be omited. It can only be found in very formal texts and poetry. Velmõd = to have itcan be used to form the past tense or to show the existense of an object. Postpositions Conjunctions Articles Interjections Käälii: Yes Kiitos: No Syntax Constituent order Noun phrase Verb phrase Sentence phrase Dependent clauses Example texts Other resources Phrasebook Hello: Karlunda Yes: Jo No: Ei Please: Keepis Thank you: Eligõno Sorry: Psiprosia Goodbye: Prjä Left: Vanda Right: Ämpar Where is the bank?: Jõlanda endä? Where are the suitcases?: Jõlanda mettosis? Where can I buy a ticket?: Jõlanda mänek lyllõn parlõnd kappuut? Where is the chemist?: Jõlanda parmasiika? Please, speak more slowly: Keepis huandõni hän prupoksia? One: Albän Two: Peilä Three: Hõdri Water: Kuliis Beer: Viip Wine: Vendra Coffee: G''apää'' Woman's toilet: luulmasii kahdepse Man's toilet: hutaarsii kahdepse Hospital: Ventanula Aspirine: Lirris Taxi: Mpusää Passport: Car: Mund Bus: Lolli Airplane: Omendoria Train: Lutam Beach: Korräm Hotel: Pussy